


Mirror Me

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, Reader Death, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader falls into the mirror, and where they come out, everything is different. Even themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sith!Obi-Wan is so good but so not good. Like jesus my heart. Hope you all like it, and there will be more!

Staring at your reflection in the mirror, you sigh and close your eyes. You needed to get him out of your mind, or else you would get too invested. With effort, you manage to push away the idea of Obi-Wan. He was a peer, nothing else, and it was improper to be thinking such thoughts of him. Your eyes flutter open when you hear something that sounds like a drop of water hitting the surface of a pond.

The sink in front of you is dry, much like it had been when you first walked into the bathroom. Your head tilts up at the sound again, eyes catching on the mirror, which ripples. Wait, mirrors don’t ripple. Reaching out slowly, your fingers are just at the glass when a surge of power wraps around your wrist. You want to scream, but it’s too late, as you’re dragged into the mirror, falling straight down into utter darkness.

You squeeze your eyes shut, sure you must have fallen asleep at the sink. Your stomach turns, queasiness rolling around as you free fall into nothing. With a crash, you wince, gasping for air as your eyes fly open. Nothing is above you, and when you manage to turn to look beside you, you see there is nothingness as well. Pain shoots through your spine as you attempt to sit up, wincing at the screaming of your bones and muscles. Getting to your knees, you wrap your arms around your middle, reaching for your saber.

It takes a moment for you to find your bearings, fingers combing over the floor beneath you. The room is extremely dark, so you do the only thing you can think of, closing your eyes to feel around for some kind of light. The Force is strong, but you’re bombarded with darkness, much like what was surrounding you. Darkness that’s suffocating all light in the whole place, and you let your eyes fly open, gasping for air like you’d fallen back onto the ground from the free fall again.

Just as you manage to struggle to your feet, a door is thrown open, a shadow standing inside of the frame. Reflex makes you raise your saber in front of you, the blade glowing in the near darkness of the room you’re in. When you finally make out the face in front of you, you release a breath of air, sheathing your saber and rushing towards the figure.

“Obi-Wan! Oh thank stars, I was terrified that you were someone dangerous!” you exclaim, throwing your arms around the man.

Obi-Wan steps back, frowning down at you as you stare up at him in confusion. Your hand reaches out, but is quickly jerked back to your side when the red saber is flashing in front of your face. Swallowing, you try to stumble back into the room, thinking that you must be having a nightmare, but you don’t make it far.

The Force grips you tightly, and you’re lifted from the ground, dragged out of the room and into the light. The door clicks shut, and you have a moment to see that you are in someone’s quarters – clearly Obi-Wan’s – before you’re tossed onto the ground, head smacking against the edge of a table. The sickening crack makes your eyes squeeze shut, and you shudder, arms shaking as you lift yourself up. Your hand raises, touching at the cut, which is bleeding heavily, leaving a trail of red down your forehead and over your eye.

“Who are you? What…how can…you look just like them, but they died. They died with all the other Republic scum. Who are you?!” Obi-Wan roars, saber pointed at your face.

Rather than breaking down and crying, you apply as much pressure as you can to the cut, looking him in the face. Yellow eyes stare back at you, hidden beneath the same strawberry blonde lashes you had come to love. Everything about him was the same, but it was all different. Inhaling, you stand up on shaky legs, wielding your own saber with one hand.

Black spots dance in your vision, most likely due to the blood loss, but you don’t let that affect you. You make to attack the man who looked everything like Obi-Wan but was not him, only to stumble and fall, barely missing his saber as you roll onto the floor, entire body sore and drained from what had happened to you. With a sob, you look up at Obi-Wan, knowing that wherever you were was not home. It was not the home you knew.

Red mixes in with the black that’s slowly swallowing you, and the last thing you see before the darkness overcomes you is his face. His face and the blinding flash of red that swings down towards you.


End file.
